


Book of Poems (scratched out)

by MercurialMind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: A gesture that leaves Cassandra wondering.





	Book of Poems (scratched out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).



 

 

“Sooo, I’ve been checking the books you keep reading.” Sera was sitting on the wall next to where Cassandra was training. Her legs were hanging from the side of the wall and she played with one of her arrows.  
  
“I have noticed that”, Cassandra stated dryly. “I was not sure if you were actually reading them or remaking the illustrations.”  
  
“Oh, they can’t be fixed”, Sera snickered.  
  
Cassandra stopped mutilating the dummy and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“I mean they’d be all funny and stuff if there was some girl on girl action, you know”, Sera told, not looking at Cassandra. She was concentrating on pushing the arrowhead into the place between the stones.  
  
“Ah...I guess I understand.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Because you like women.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Sera looked at her now smirking. “You sure are the Seeker of _Truth_.” There was clear sarcasm in her voice.  
  
“What are you implying?” Cassandra inquired, her brows furrowing.  
  
“Nothing”, Sera quipped and stood up on the wall. She was very agile, and Cassandra followed her with her eyes for a moment before she realized it and quickly, turned away. She could hear Sera humming and skipping on the wall.  
  
“You still have one of the books”, Cassandra said, hitting the dummy again. “When are you going to return it?”  
  
“When I’m done with it.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“What’s the hurry?” Sera chuckled. “I bet you’ve already read it... lemme say...twenty times?”  
  
“Hardly”, Cassandra huffed. Her sword slashed the dummy with significant force, throwing out some of its filling.  
  
“Riiiiiiight.”  
  
Cassandra let out a disgusted noise. “Just give it back.”  
  
Sera jumped down from the wall and skipped towards the tavern. “Sure thing”, she called over her shoulder.

* * *

  
Several days passed by, but finally on one afternoon as Cassandra climbed the stairs up to her lodge in order to change her clothing after her training, she saw the missing book on her nightstand. She took it in her hands and opened it. It was in even worse condition than she had expected. There were lewd sketches all over the book and comments scribbled on the side of the pages. She let out a disgruntled sound and closed the book with a thud.  
  
When her vision crossed her stand again, she noticed another book, a thinner one. The cover had no picture on it, nor any text. She became suspicious. If that had been left there by Sera, it would be nothing more than a troublesome piece of more shameless content.  
  
She took the book in her hands and was ready to head out of her lodge. She was going to tell Sera exactly what she thought about all of this. But suddenly she stopped and looked at the book again. She had not even opened it.  
  
Curiosity took over her and she decided to have a look at it. Her eyes widened as she skimmed through the pages, finding no trace of Sera’s handiwork. She rubbed the back of her head and sat down on her bedroll, still going through the pages in disbelief. What was this book about then?  
  
As she went back on the first page and began reading, she realized it was a book of poems. That blew her mind even further. When she read more, she noted that the poems were clearly about passionate relationship between two women. The poems were erotic however, which she was not surprised about.  
  
She closed the book for a moment and tapped her fingers on the cover. A slight chuckle passed her lips and she covered her mouth as there would be someone to hear it. Then she opened the book again and continued reading.  


* * *

  
  
When Cassandra finally put down the book, it was dark outside. She had definitely missed the dinner and would need to settle for some biscuits for the night, but it did not truly interest her at the moment. She was dumbstruck by the book offering and did not know how she should feel about it.  
  
Sera was always joking about everything. But this… this was not a joke. The book was full of beautiful, romantic, albeit erotic poems. They were very sensual...and lyrical. A slight blush lingered on Cassandra’s cheeks after reading it through, and she was wondering why Sera would give her such a thing. The other woman could hardly be taken seriously, so should she still think this was some kind of way to embarrass her? No, that would be mean, and Sera was not like that. She was a trickster but would not intentionally hurt people...well, the little people.

As she was unable to interpret the gesture, she decided it was better she slept over the night. Next morning she could confront Sera and ask her directly why she would give her such a book to accompany its shamelessly illustrated friend.  


* * *

  
  
She slept the night quite restlessly for some reason, but as the morning sun appeared over the horizon, she was up and ready to head for breakfast. Sera was not in the main hall which was nothing out of the ordinary. She always slept late. Thus Cassandra bit her lip, finished her meal and moved to the training ground next.  
  
When the sun was high enough, she dared to put down her sword and went to see Sera. The woman was not in her room, but Cassandra was instructed to go and seek for her on the rooftop instead.  
  
It was pleasantly warm on top of the tavern as she slid out from the open window from where she saw Sera sitting on the roof.

“Good afternoon”, Cassandra greeted her.  
  
“Oh, hey you!” Sera’s eyes were smiling as she looked at her over her shoulder. “It’s pretty here, isn’t it?”  
  
Cassandra glanced around and smiled a little. “I suppose it is, if you do not mind the bird shit.”  
  
Sera snickered. “Oh haha, funny you!”  
  
Cassandra chuckled slightly and decided to sit down beside her.  
  
“So...what brings you up here?” Sera asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Cassandra cleared her throat. “The book you left on my nightstand.”  
  
“Ah! The one with sexy doodles?”  
  
Cassandra glared at her. “I would not call them _sexy_ ”, she panned. “Colorful would be my choice of word.”  
  
“Whatever you say.”  
  
“Well... I do say that I was not pleased to find my book in that condition”, Cassandra continued, frowning.  
  
“I bet you wouldn’t”, Sera smirked.  
  
“But I am here for the other book”, Cassandra said finally. For some strange reason she felt butterflies in her stomach.  
  
“Yeah?”, Sera looked serious. “I thought you wouldn’t find it all that vulgar after the stuff you usually read.”  
  
“I did not”, Cassandra told. There was an odd flash in Sera’s eyes. She looked... _vulnerable_.  
  
Sera turned her eyes on the yard below them and rubbed at the roof with her fingers. “I heard...you like poems.”  
  
“I do”, Cassandra said. She felt it was suddenly harder for her to speak. She looked over the battlements, to the mountain scene opening in front of them and let the warm breeze play with her short hair.  
  
“So did you like those too?”  
  
They looked at each other again, and there was this moment of a heartbeat that made Cassandra wonder…  
  
“Actually, I was surprised it was not…”, she began, but her voice faded.  
  
“With more doodles and other shite?” Sera smiled, and Cassandra could not help but smile too.  
  
“It does not really matter”, she said. “I did like it, a lot, to be honest.” She brushed the layer of dirt on the roof absent-mindedly. “But why would…?”  
  
Her words were cut by the slender fingers that cupped her chin and the soft mouth that captured her pleasantly surprised gasp.  
  
When Cassandra opened her eyes which she had not realized closing, she saw Sera looking at her with bright eyes and a small smile on her lips. Sera stared at her for a short moment, and then stood up suddenly.  
  
As she stormed back into the tavern through the window, Cassandra could hear her whisper to herself: “Andraste’s tits…”, and then she was gone.  
  
Cassandra pressed her hands on her cheeks and could not help the heat rising on them.

 


End file.
